Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me
by Amberzlove
Summary: Genma was thrown away like trash, but now his life is on the line. Can his former friends find out why and realize their mistakes in time to save him? Maybe...maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me**

A little AU story. If you squint you might see some Raidou/Genma and a little Kakashi/Iruka, but you have to squint hard. Not too hard. Just a little hard.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

Genma held his tongue and allowed the gossip around him to slide off his back while he chewed upon his senbon. It might have been sliding off his back…maybe, but not away from his ears. Was this it? Was this what he was to Konoha? A slacker, a playboy, a bad influence, a gossip, an instigator? Really? His heart twisted at the angered or sly looks and smirks thrown his way by supposed comrades and friends.

"Maybe not so much off my back as I would like," Genma thought as he felt himself choke unexpectedly at the pang in his chest while his senbon dropped from his mouth to hit the floor.

"Shiranui, what are you up to _now_?"

The jonin choked again as he looked up at the one who spoke. An irritated, scowling Raidou who refused to use Genma's first name anymore. He couldn't answer. He couldn't speak. The lack of air made him slide down the wall he leaned against as the murmuring in the mission room halted while eyes turned towards him in surprise. He couldn't get air in his lungs. Genma groaned as he fought through the haze of pain that was tinging the edges of his vision black. What was this? His hair obscured his vision as he leaned forward to try and pull in some air. He tried so hard to fill his lungs, but nothing.

" _Genma?!_ Genma, what's wrong?!" Raidou yelled from beside him, forcing the jonin's face up to look at him, "What's happening to you?! He can't breathe! Someone get the Hokage!"

Genma opened his mouth, but still couldn't seem to choke out words or suck in air as he continued to try to breathe.

"Rai, is it poison or a jutsu of some kind?!"

"Not a jutsu, Anko. I don't see any chakra with the sharingan. Raidou, keep his head tilted back to try and open his air passage ways. Try to stay calm, Genma. Izumo-san is getting Tsunade-sama."

Genma shook violently trying to breathe while Raidou forced his head back as Kakashi instructed. Words warped together as his eyes saw many leaning over him. Kakashi, Iruka, Aoba, Asuma, Anko, and Raidou begging for him to breathe. Manicured hands reached and ripped people back as Tsunade bent over him. He thought, "nice rack, Hokage-sama" and then blackness as the lack of oxygen proved to be too much. He came back to himself at the sound of beeping and the smell of antiseptic. He had no clue how long he'd been out. The pressure of a breathing mask felt uncomfortable on his face. Someone was also holding his hand. He wanted to open his eyes and see who, but he was so tired. A door opened close by as he sensed someone else enter the room.

"How is he, Raidou?"

"Still unconscious. Medics tell me he hasn't moved a muscle in the four days he's remained unconscious besides the rise and fall of his chest to breathe. Thank goodness Genma can breathe again, but I'm worried, Kakashi."

"We all are. Has Lady Tsunade determined the reason that Genma collapsed yet?"

"No. Hokage-sama is still analyzing Genma's bloodwork to see if this is the result of a poison for a second time since the first tests came up negative. She can't find a reason for any of this yet. Tsunade-sama did state that Genma's strength levels were very low and his chakra was depleted, but Gen's not been on a mission in a week. I also asked around and discovered that he'd been doing deskwork that day so he didn't overdo himself while training either. I don't know _what_ this could be and just look at him, Kakashi. I've never seen Genma as pale as this, not even injured. What _is_ this?"

Genma heard the concern in Raidou's voice and felt his hand squeezed in obvious fear. This baffled him. Raidou had ended their friendship. Called him a "do-nothing loser who needs to get over himself and try to be a real person." The hurt of this memory made the pain well and a familiar choked gasp came from deep within him. Genma felt himself arch in agony as anxious voices called out to him. A din of yelling began before gentle hands soothed the tension in his body until he could slowly breathe once a tube was inserted down his throat. He blinked at realizing he was watching this as well as feeling it.

"What the _hell_?" Genma blurted watching Shizune and the Hokage trying to heal his corporal body, "Th-that's me! Why is that me? What?"

The jonin gaped before noticing some familiar faces watching anxiously from outside through an observation window.

"What is this?" Genma questioned, "But…they told me to…I don't understand. Why are they so concerned for someone they threw away?"

The jonin tried to touch the door and realized his hand simply passed through the doorknob. He glanced back to his body and heard and saw that his heart was beating and he was still breathing.

"Okay. Let's go for it," Genma decided as he leapt and seemed to phase straight through the solid door, "That was sweet. Odd, but sweet."

"What is taking them so long?"

Genma turned to see Raidou pacing as the slightly older man watched the healers working in the room.

"Rai, they don't know what is causing this," Asuma offered, looking at an unlit cigarette in longing, "Gen's working too hard to breathe and can't seem to wake on his own. Lady Tsunade is trying to figure out this whole mystery."

"That's what I want to know too," Raidou snarled, gripping his fists tight, "Has anyone noticed anything off about Gen?"

An uncomfortable silence fell among the gathering. Kotetsu looked at Izumo and the two sighed. Asuma, Kakashi, and Aoba frowned as Anko scoffed.

"Has _anyone_ been hanging with Genma recently?" Anko inquired as Rai flushed, "Geez. Gen's been making himself scarce ever since that blow up between us. I know he boned up big time, but I remember being too harsh in my insults and he tends to run in the opposite direction if he sees me coming these days."

"Same goes for Ko and I," Izumo admitted as many nodded about the group.

"You were all bastards," a new voice spoke up as eyes turned to see Iruka Umino walking down the hall, "I came as soon as I heard that Genma had another attack of…whatever this is."

Genma blinked as he watched Iruka gaze into the room that housed his unconscious body. Iruka rarely insulted people. This was new.

"'Bastards' is kind of harsh, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi pointed out as the chunin turned.

"I've always called things as they are and won't sugar-coat things for your delicate egos," Iruka snapped as many gazed at him in shock, "You turned on a friend without knowing the full truth. You assumed too much and cut off ties too soon. Genma is my friend. I'm here out of concern for him. Are you all here due to a guilty conscious? If you are then leave now. Gen deserves friends at his side and not a bunch of dicks who are here for the wrong reasons."

Genma glowed as he gazed at the younger man. Iruka understood. Iruka _always_ understood. That made him feel a little lighter. _Finally_ , someone who looked past the mask.

"We care about Gen!" Raidou growled as Iruka crossed his arms and looked away, "We do, Iruka. You have no right to state that we don't."

"Was it not _you_ who told Genma to leave and not come back?" Iruka snarled right back in the man's face as the jonin paled, "You didn't see how hurt he was when the man turned away! You didn't see him take off running once he was outside, but _I_ did and he wouldn't talk with me about it no matter how much I tried to offer comfort! And _you_!"

Kakashi stepped back in surprise as the sensei whirled on him.

"Always spouting 'look beneath the underneath,'" Iruka spat, sticking his finger in the Copy-nin's face, "You didn't. _You_ didn't even try. You all wouldn't even listen. You have no right to be here since after all, none of you are friends with Genma anymore, right?"

"That was said in anger," Raidou spluttered, "We were too hasty maybe and…"

"That was over a month ago," Iruka interrupted with a snort, turning to look back in the window, "Over a month that he's suffered alone, worked alone, hid his pain, and been tormented by nasty rumors started by your very public display of childishness. I tried to reach him, but he stopped eating properly like you know he tends to do and hid from me. Now look at Genma. Are all of you happy?"

Silence was the answer before the door slid open as Tsunade stepped outside with Shizune following.

"Not a word," the Hokage ordered as mouths opened and snapped shut just as quickly, "I'm still not sure what this is, but it is apparently getting worse. Genma is on complete life support now. His vital functions are being controlled by machines and I can't sense a lot of brain activity, but there is enough to show that he is still fighting."

"My God," Iruka whispered as most of the shinobi's hearts dropped.

"I have a strong hunch that time is running out for Genma. I have to know what this is to be able to treat him. Umino, I want you going over every report of the missions Genma has been on over the last six months and get Ibiki to give you the Anbu mission reports too," Tsunade began as Iruka nodded, "Kakashi, Raidou, I want you to go over Genma's apartment with a fine tooth comb. Brat, use that sharingan of yours. This could still be a genjutsu of some kind. The rest of you, I want you to try and plot everywhere that Genma has been leading up to his collapse. Go now."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the group called out and left together as Genma followed them in this strange state he seemed to be in as they exited the hospital.

"Iruka!" Raidou called after the chunin as he turned, "I've not been happy ever since that argument, but there are reasons that I was so angry and felt so betrayed. Don't assume to know how we all feel."

"Grow the hell up the lot of you," Iruka gritted out with livid eyes.

Genma blinked at his old friend and then giggled as Iruka spat at the feet of Raidou and leapt away. Iruka was _mad_.

"Now what?" Izumo asked, "Where has Genma been since the argument? I know that most of his missions have been solos and we can note that by the reports, but how do we plot where he was in the village?"

"Let's start with Gen's apartment," Kakashi decided as he turned, "There should be some clues there. Receipts or something to point in the right direction."

"Man," Genma groaned, thinking to the state of his apartment, "Guys, don't judge me. Who am I kidding? All I get is judgement these days. Screw the lot of you."

The jonin stopped and watched the back of his old comrades and then sulkily followed. Better than hanging around watching his body sleep. He grunted happily when it took the group nearly an hour to undo his traps and seals. Showed them a thing or two.

"I've got skills," Genma gloated as Asuma wiped the smoke smudges from his face while the other jonin and chunin coughed around him, "Take that, Asshats!"

"Can't say Gen doesn't prepare for things," Anko huffed, wiping her eyes, "Let's get this over with so we might find some answers."

Genma blinked as Raidou pulled out a key. He'd forgotten that his back-stabbing, mean, jerk of a friend had been given a copy of his apartment key. He'd have to ask for that back…if he ever woke again.

"Oh my," Raidou sighed as he glanced over the mess once the door swung open, "Kakashi, there is no way to see any kind of clues in this."

"Not true," Kakashi denied, pushing up his hitai-ate and opening his eye of red, "This room is clean of any traps or jutsu. Start organizing the mess as I check the rest of the rooms."

Everyone spread out and divided the work evenly as Genma grinned at leaving this particular group a grueling task to do. Served all of them right.

"Disgusting, gross, grosser, don't want to know what this is, ew, what the _hell_ Gen?" Kotetsu murmured as he used gloves to go through the refrigerator, "Kakashi, there is nothing but old men growing in here. What am I looking for exactly?"

"Some poisons give off a glow after so long," Kakashi called from looking over some old receipts and papers, "See if you see anything that seems more off than just going bad due to Genma's lack of cleanliness."

"This isn't typical Gen," Raidou insisted, gesturing to the mess, "His place always looked lived in, but never like this."

"You think someone's been in here? Maybe erased evidence or something?" Izumo voiced as he helped Kotetsu begin to clean out the fridge.

"I don't think so," Raidou denied with a sigh, "This is…this is how Genma breaks."

Silence filled the rooms while shinobi glanced at one another with guilt etched on pale faces. The one whose apartment had been invaded scoffed from where he leaned against a wall. Genma hadn't broken. He just hadn't given a damn anymore. Not after…not anymore.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me**

A little AU story. If you squint you might see some Raidou/Genma and a little Kakashi/Iruka, but you have to squint hard. Not too hard. Just a little hard.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

"This isn't typical Gen," Raidou insisted, gesturing to the mess, "His place always looked lived in, but never like this."

"You think someone's been in here? Maybe erased evidence or something?" Izumo voiced as he helped Kotetsu begin to clean out the fridge.

"I don't think so," Raidou denied with a sigh, "This is…this is how Genma breaks."

Silence filled the rooms while shinobi glanced at one another with guilt etched on pale faces. The one whose apartment had been invaded scoffed from where he leaned against a wall. Genma hadn't broken. He just hadn't given a damn anymore. Not after…not anymore.

"Here, Asuma," Kakashi spoke up, handing the other a notepad, "This is a list of the places that I know of so far that Genma's been too in the last month. Take Anko and Aoba with you. The rest of us will continue to glean what we can from here."

"Got it," Asuma agreed as he and his team made to leave, "Send one of your ninken if you find any other place we need to look into. Otherwise, I'll report back here as soon as we're done."

"Hn," Kakashi grunted in agreement as he continued to go through scattered paperwork, "Rai, you start in Gen's room. Look through everything."

Genma watched as Raidou entered the bedroom so he decided to follow. It was weird to walk and not have the feeling of solid ground beneath him. His bare feet seemed to have no feeling and he hissed at the hospital pajamas he was sporting.

" _So_ not cool," Genma huffed before stilling as he saw Raidou looking sadly around, "Hmph! You caused this so deal with the consequences. I hope you step in something squishy and rotten, Mr. Germ-a-phobe."

"What a mess," Raidou groaned, "What did we do to you, Gen?"

Genma snorted again and sat where he stood as he watched Raidou carefully begin to sort out the mess. Truthfully, the almost spirit didn't remember his apartment being so messy. In fact, Genma remembered very little from the last month after being basically told to get lost.

"What did you do, huh?" Genma sighed, pulling his knees to his chest as he watched Raidou basically clean his room, "You accused me of so much. You didn't let me say a word to defend myself over all that I was told I was guilty of. You abandoned me and…and you allowed those horrible rumors to continue when _you_ know me the best. You left me to rot all alone. You can all go to hell for all I care."

Genma lapsed into silence. No one could hear him anyway. He was so confused. Why was everyone going to all this trouble? None of them had cared before.

"Oh, Gen," Raidou whispered after he had opened a box that Genma remembered shoving under his bed.

"Don't touch that," Genma hissed, trying to swipe the box from the shinobi, but still being unable to touch anything, "Damn you, Raidou! Get out of here and leave that alone! Just buzz off you asshole!"

Raidou seemed to be shaking as he sat and began to empty the box on the crumpled sheets of the bed. Genma growled as the jonin pulled out the picture frames first. Pictures of Genma and the ones he used to call friends from when they were little to recently. Next, Raidou found the treasured gifts that had been carefully wrapped and packed away. Every item, every scrap of paper, all that had been a connection to comrades and friends had been hidden away. Last, Raidou found his old dog tags that he'd gifted to Genma. The tags that Genma had always worn around his neck. The ones that now rested heavily in Raidou's palm.

"What is all this?" Kakashi asked as he walked in to glance over the items, "Look. That's the Icha Icha that I gave to Gen last Christmas. Thought he threw that away since he pitched such a fit that he didn't read porn despite the rumors to the contrary. It's not even been opened."

"This…this is us," Raidou croaked, closing his hand over the dog tags as he shook harder, "Gen, packed us away. He buried the memories of us so he wouldn't hurt to see what he thought he'd lost. He was trying so hard not to break."

Kakashi swore and shook his head. Genma swallowed and looked away. This was how they had wanted things. It wasn't he who had verbally assaulted anyone. It was all them. Burying them beneath the bed was easier than…easier than seeing faces that had turned on him so quickly.

"God, Gen, I'm so sorry," Raidou moaned as Genma blinked at him without being able to feel sorry for the other shinobi.

"Not the time," Kakashi bit out as Raidou flinched, "Genma is all but wasting away in that bed. Something is causing this. If it was psychological then the Hokage would have picked up on that fact, but she hasn't so something odd is about. Have you found anything besides that box?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Raidou admitted, "Let me check the bathroom."

"Check in the garbage too," Kakashi called as the other jonin stuck his head out with a confused look on his face, "Look for any strange vials or bottles that have been recently emptied. Perhaps Genma has overdosed or deliberately drank a poison."

"Are you thinking that Gen…" Raidou began before trailing off for a moment, "Suicide?"

"I would never!" Genma spat, swiping at Kakashi angrily.

"He'd _never_ ," Raidou hissed so angrily that Genma halted his tantrum, "Not Gen. His shinobi way would never allow that."

"See?" Genma snarled, pointing to the scarred shinobi as Raidou slipped the set of dog tags over his head that he'd taken from the box, "Rai knows even if he is a backstabbing rat of a friend, Copy-Nothing."

"I don't wish to believe that either, but we can rule out nothing," Kakashi insisted as the almost spirit howled and tried to punch at the jonin, "Something is causing these strange attacks. None of this feels right, Raidou."

"Look! Guys, look what I found!"

The three jonin glanced up despite two of them not seeing the third. Kotetsu ran in with an elixir bottle.

"I found this in the kitchen trash," Kotetsu explained as Izumo hurried inside, "The label states that this is for migraines, but the bit left inside doesn't smell right. Since when did Genma ever get migraines?"

"Only when he is really upset or ill," Raidou said as he snatched up the bottle, "I've seen all the pharmacy bottles from Konoha. This isn't from here and the drops left inside are green. Migraine medicine is clear or brownish. I know. I get the damn things all the time. Where did Gen get this?"

"This might be the answer to his illness," Kakashi voiced, "Raidou, let's show this to the Hokage. Kotetsu, you and Izumo continue to look through the rest of Genma's apartment and report to me if you find anything else."

"Hai," the two chunin echoed as one.

Genma followed the jonin outside as he racked his mind over when he got the migraine medicine. He remembered suffering with headache after headache since he'd argued with his friends. He'd tried to picture in his mind where that bottle had come from and when he might have drank that elixir. Nothing.

"Why can't I remember things clearly from after the argument?" Genma asked himself while he ran after the two jonin racing to the hospital, "I don't understand any of this. What is happening to me?"

"No, no. This isn't right," Raidou whispered with a hand over his mouth once back in Genma's room while Kakashi left to find the Hokage, "Oh, no. Gen. What is this? God, what is happening to my friend?"

"Friend? Whatever," Genma scoffed.

Genma sighed and looked at his corporal body. The flat, plastic bit that kept the breathing tube from going too far down his throat looked uncomfortable laying against his parted lips. There were IVs and wires everywhere on his arms and that continuous beeping from the heart monitor that sounded too slow to be normal was annoying to listen to. Plus, even _his_ mind was blown by the paleness of his body's skin.

"Your hair is a mess," Raidou whimpered, reaching to smooth the long length down while Genma watched, "You'd hate that."

The almost spirit sighed. He did hate when his hair was messy. He appreciated Rai's gesture, but he had lost all trust for the man and didn't know what to think about any of this.

"I'm here, Gen," Raidou called as he reached to hold one of Genma's hands, "Your friends are all trying to find out what happened to you and why you are so sick. We'll figure this out so just keep fighting for us, ne?"

"None of you are my friends," Genma gritted out as the pain welled in him again, "Don't claim to be something that you are not. You all left me."

Both the near spirit and Raidou jumped as Genma's body convulsed while the heart monitor sped up and sent off a high pitched alarm. The Hokage burst in with Kakashi following.

"Move," Tsunade ordered as Raidou stood back quickly so that the Hokage could work, "This is the second time Genma has reacted like this with you near, Raidou. Care to explain?"

"Explain? You don't think that I did this to Gen, do you?" Raidou gasped, seeing Kakashi growling at Lady Tsunade from the door.

"You tell me," Tsunade pushed while her medical jutsu seemed to soothe the choking of the ill shinobi's lungs as the spirit form of Genma gaped at the whole exchange, "Sources tell me that you two and your friends had a falling out with Genma over a month ago. Now he is fighting for his life and seems to get worse around you, Raidou. I say again…care to explain?"

"I would _never_ hurt Gen like this," Raidou insisted before seeming to deflate, "But…but I did hurt him a few weeks ago when we argued. You see Genma had promised me to watch over my mother while I was away on a mission with Kakashi and Asuma. He swore to keep her safe now that my father has passed away and mother is alone, but when I got back to Konoha, I discovered my mother had fallen and broken a hip while Gen had gone out partying. I trusted him and the lazy, playboy jerk was too busy messing around to keep his promises."

"We'd been drinking, Hokage-same," Kakashi continued, "I think you already know that Anko, Izumo, Kotetsu, Asuma, Kurenai, Aoba was there too. We took Raidou's side and tore into Genma good and never gave him the opportunity to even defend himself. We threw a lot of past grudges in his face and pretty much worked to mentally destroy him in our 'righteous' anger. His face went blank and he nearly knocked Iruka-sensei over after we told him to get lost and he left without saying a word in his defense. Not a proud moment of mine or any of the rest of us, but Genma did not once deny what we were accusing him of so we assumed we were correct in our judgement."

"Iruka followed Gen and then has been cold as ice with all of us ever since," Raidou breathed, "I've barely seen hide nor hair of Genma since that night and have held a stupid grudge while he was breaking and growing ill without anyone taking notice."

"Partying, huh?" Tsunade scowled out, slapping a scroll on Genma's nightstand, "I believe you, Raidou. I don't think you caused what is happening to Genma at this moment and I need to see to the testing of the drops of liquid in that bottle, but I think you two need to read that. Assumptions can be dangerous things."

Genma watched as Raidou picked up the scroll as Kakashi came over to begin reading while Tsunade took her leave.

"My report," Genma whispered.

"An Anbu mission," Kakashi moaned, rubbing a hand over his face, "Gen had to leave two days after we left, Raidou. He wasn't partying. He wasn't even in the village when your mother fell."

"He was sent to retrieve a fallen comrade," Raidou muttered, "Says here that he was injured by an attack on the way home. I assumed the limp he had was from…certain activities with a one night stand, but he'd actually just come back from his mission. God, I accused Gen of neglecting my mother when he was doing his job for Konoha and he couldn't tell us the truth of where he was because the information was top secret."

Genma blinked as Raidou kneeled on the floor and bowed deeply to the still body in the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Raidou practically sobbed as Kakashi kneeled to place his hand on the scarred jonin's back, "I'm a fool, Gen. A fool."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me**

A little AU story. If you squint you might see some Raidou/Genma and a little Kakashi/Iruka, but you have to squint hard. Not too hard. Just a little hard.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

Genma watched as Raidou picked up the scroll as Kakashi came over to begin reading while Tsunade took her leave.

"My report," Genma whispered.

"An Anbu mission," Kakashi moaned, rubbing a hand over his face, "Gen had to leave two days after we left, Raidou. He wasn't off partying. He wasn't even in the village when your mother fell."

"He was sent to retrieve a fallen comrade," Raidou muttered, "Says here that he was injured by an attack on the way home. I assumed the limp he had was from…certain activities with a one night stand, but he'd actually just come back from his mission. God, I accused Gen of neglecting my mother when he was doing his job for Konoha and he couldn't tell us the truth of where he was because the information was top secret."

Genma blinked as Raidou kneeled on the floor and bowed deeply to the still body in the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Raidou practically sobbed as Kakashi kneeled to place his hand on the scarred jonin's back, "I'm a fool, Gen. A fool."

"Stop," Kakashi ordered as the other looked up at him in shock, "I'm seeing a pattern here. Deep emotions centered around Gen's pain seems to cause a physical reaction."

"Meaning?" Raidou questioned while Kakashi helped him up from the floor.

"Meaning that this is some form of cursed seal," Kakashi determined as Raidou and Genma startled, "Help me look over Gen's body to see if there is a seal mark. I have a feeling that I'm right and that means that someone is behind all of this."

"But you didn't sense chakra," Raidou blurted as he ever so gently began to examine Genma's arms while Kakashi used his sharingan.

"If I'm right, I think that elixir we found was the catalyst so no chakra would be detectable. Also that means that whoever did this is in the village. Only a Leaf would know that Genma sometimes gets migraines."

Genma blinked at the assessment and had to agree. Kakashi was truly brilliant at times. He watched as Raidou and Kakashi checked his arms, legs, and torso.

"Easy," Raidou cautioned as the two worked together to ease Genma into a sitting position, "Watch the breathing tube."

"Hope you don't have to check my nether regions," Genma shuddered out as he watched the two jonin unlace the back of his hospital pajama top to look over his back.

"What? Kakashi, take the majority of his weight. I think I see something," Raidou snarled as he cradled Genma's head and gently brushed the still shinobi's long hair away from his neck, "God dammit! Look, Kakashi. You were right."

"And _there_ you are," Kakashi growled, running his finger over a strange, black symbol surrounded by angry red skin, "Look, Rai. The seal was forced. Gen's body is rejecting the curse mark which is why the skin is so red and swollen looking. Go get the Hokage."

Genma stared at the mark on his body's neck and then glanced to Kakashi while Raidou tore away. The Copy-nin was livid as he brushed his fingers over the cursed seal once again.

"I will find who did this to you, Gen," Kakashi hissed, "And I will tear them apart with my bare hands."

The almost spirit shook his head at the Copy-nin. What was this? How can you hate someone one moment and then swear to defend them in the next? Genma didn't understand.

"Out of my way, Brat."

Genma startled as Tsunade barged into the room with Raidou on her heels. The Hokage had Kakashi lay Genma's body on his side so she could examine the curse seal while not disturbing the breathing tube.

"Again, your hunches are right, Brat," Lady Tsunade finally spoke as Kakashi and Raidou narrowed their eyes in anger while she tied Genma's top back in place, "That bottle of elixir was truly the catalyst that made this seal begin its job. Shizune and I were close on the same trail as you, but the cursed mark hadn't surfaced yet which means the blasted thing is getting stronger with time. I'll have to research the seal, but for now Shizune and I need to try and placed a binding seal on the mark to slow the curse."

"What then?" Raidou demanded, reaching to help the Hokage settle Genma's still body back on his back.

"The bottle will be a good start. We need to locate where it came from," Tsunade murmured, looking deep in thought, "I want you two continuing to track down Genma's every move. Someone did this to him and had it planned out well. There is a traitor among us and he or she must be found immediately. Genma's life hangs by a thread."

"Hokage-sama? I think I have some information."

Eyes looked up to see Iruka standing in the doorway. The Hokage nodded at him to go ahead.

"All Genma's reports seem pretty clear and straight forward," Iruka began as he pulled a scroll from his flak jacket, "Except for one side note on this one from the third mission he took after the argument with everyone. Genma mentions being surprised by crossing paths with a Leaf shinobi in the Land of Stone. Calls the shinobi 'Jin-ichi,' but there are no reports of any of our nin by that name in the records. Also, there were no missions at that time in Stone except for Genma's. I cannot know about other Anbu missions though."

"There were none for Anbu as well, Iruka. What does Genma state about this nin he met?" Tsunade questioned, reaching to take the scroll.

"Genma says that they traveled home together and parted ways at the gates," Iruka continued, "I've already checked. Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty at that time."

"Kakashi, talk with those two while I work on the sealing of the curse mark," Tsunade bit out while smoothing some hair away from Genma's cheek, "Iruka, Ibiki is in my office continuing this investigation with his resources. Tell him I want Anbu guards stationed outside of Genma's door and window."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka and the others barked out as they exited while Genma glanced at his body and followed the three.

"So a cursed seal?" Iruka hummed aloud as Kakashi and Raidou glanced at him, "I heard as I was walking in. Genma probably didn't even feel it placed."

"I'll kill whoever this 'Jin-ichi' really is," Raidou snapped.

"Hmph," Iruka sniffed, walking away, "Easy to care _after_ the fact, Raidou."

"Yeah, Rai," Genma grumped, crossing his arms irritably, "Real easy to care about someone when the damage is already done. You could have done something earlier…if you'd been around. If anyone had been around. However, I don't remember meeting anyone named Jin-ichi or even traveling home with anybody."

"I'm going to kill _him_ first," Raidou growled suddenly, stalking forward with a kunai as Kakashi blocked his path.

"That is Iruka's way," Kakashi defended, "He gets spiteful and angry when ones he cares for are slighted or harmed. Did the same to me over Naruto so I know what it means to be on the receiving end of an Iruka Cold Front. He hurts for Genma just as we all do, but he at least tried to be there for Gen. We messed up and that is the reason behind Iruka's anger. You know how Genma gets when he is hurt."

"He withdraws and locks people out," Raidou finally groaned as he straightened and placed the kunai away, "I'm the only one he allowed in when he was like that. If only…"

"Don't," Kakashi said as he turned to walk away while Raidou followed with Genma trailing unseen behind the two, "Guilt for later. Gen's life is on the line. We don't know what the curse seal is fully capable of doing to him. We failed as good comrades and friends earlier. Let's try to make it up to him, Raidou. He needs to be awake before we can beg his forgiveness."

"Not happening," Genma growled, "I don't forgive _any_ of you. Not _one_!"

Raidou stopped suddenly and glanced behind him in confusion. Genma blinked as Rai's eyes swept over the hallway where he was standing.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as his eyes flitted about checking for danger.

"I…I thought I heard…," Raidou stuttered, "This is crazy, but I thought I heard Gen just now. Like an echo from far away."

Genma gasped as the two flashed to look through the observation window of his room. The almost spirit peeked in and saw his form still and quiet in the bed.

"Guilt is eating at you," Kakashi sighed, pulling Raidou away, "Genma couldn't speak with the tube down his throat anyway. Come on. Kotetsu and Izumo should still be in Gen's apartment."

"He heard me?" Genma blurted, racing after the running shinobi, "How? No one has heard me since I found myself outside of my body. What is this?"

Raidou and Kakashi with their invisible tagalong arrived at the newly cleaned apartment to see Asuma and his team sitting in Genma's living room. Kakashi explained the situation to a lot of angry shinobi. Genma wandered around his neatened apartment and snorted at seeing that either Kotetsu or Izumo had placed all his pictures and gifted nick-nacks back where they had once proudly resided. This made his anger brew as he turned to regard the ones that had hurt him so badly.

"Look at all the bottles of headache elixir Ko and I found in the garbage. Genma went through over a dozen of these. The bottles are all from the pharmacy on the corner."

"Shut up. That is my business and not yours."

"That means that the forced seal was causing him pain. Gen probably didn't even realize what was happening to him because he was beginning to break."

"Get out of my apartment. You threw me away. You asked me to leave so I'm asking the same. Get out!"

Raidou glanced around in confusion as Genma stilled from his shouting to watch the jonin.

"You okay, Raidou?"

"Yes…um, fine, Izumo. I just thought I heard something."

"What did you find, Asuma?

"Not a lot, Kakashi. Genma would ghost in and pick up whatever and ghosted right back out of the few places on the list we had. Witnesses said he looked the same as usual, but never spoke a word. There was only one episode where Gen had to defend himself when a chunin insulted Genma over one of the false rumors that had made the nin angry and then that same chunin threw a rock at the back of his head. Gen tossed the man through a window and then calmly paid for the damages and left."

"Damn. That doesn't sound like Gen at all."

"You don't _know_ me! You have no right to judge what sounds like me, Rai! Not anymore…not anymore."

"We fucked up good."

"Language, Anko."

"Fuck you, Aoba. Genma's been suffering with a cursed seal and if we'd been around we might have picked up on this fact _before_ he collapsed. I ain't prettying up my words for this shitty situation."

"What situation?"

Everyone turned and saw Gai Maito standing in the doorway with Kurenai. It was Gai who had spoken and the man wasn't sparkling for once and looked pissed. Genma blinked at his friend. Gai had been gone on a three month mission with his genin team so he didn't even know about the initial falling out and Kurenai most have come back from her own two week mission so she didn't know about the Genma's strange condition either.

"Kurenai and I met at the gates to the village. We were told by the gate guards about Genma's collapse," Gai stated, walking inside, "There are also nasty rumors about that doesn't sound anything like the teammate I've had since my genin days. I've had to rearrange a few people's teeth since I got back and now Iruka sent me to ask all of _you_ the answers to my questions. What has happened to Genma?"

"Yes. What is going on?" Kurenai asked, "Genma was fine the last I was here besides not really hanging out with us any longer."

Kakashi sighed and gestured Kurenai and Gai over to begin the tale. The two listened without interruption and then the green-clad man narrowed his eyes in anger while Kurenai blushed in shame.

"For _shame_ on you _all_ for acting most un-youthful and throwing a comrade away like a used tissue," Gai fussed as Genma swelled in his own indignation, "Why…you might have well have gift wrapped Genma for the strange nin that has caused all this strife. I'm _appalled_."

"Me too!" Genma huffed, standing behind the man without anyone to be able to even notice, "Thank you, Gai."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me**

A little AU story. If you squint you might see some Raidou/Genma and a little Kakashi/Iruka, but you have to squint hard. Not too hard. Just a little hard.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

Kakashi sighed and gestured Kurenai and Gai over to begin the tale. The two listened without interruption and then the green-clad man narrowed his eyes in anger while Kurenai blushed in shame.

"For _shame_ on you _all_ for acting most un-youthful and throwing a comrade away like a used tissue," Gai fussed as Genma swelled in his own indignation, "Why…you might have well have gift wrapped Genma for the strange nin that has caused all this strife. I'm _appalled_."

"Me too!" Genma huffed, standing behind the man without anyone to be able to even notice, "Thank you, Gai."

"We know, Gai," Raidou groaned, hanging his head in shame, "But this isn't getting us anywhere. Jin-ichi, or whatever his name is, needs to be found. Zumo, you and Ko were on guard duty on August 4. Do you remember Genma coming back from a mission with anyone with him?"

"I do," Kotetsu spoke up as eyes turned to him, "Gen stalked by us with his head down, but there _was_ another nin with Genma. He had a hood, but I remember seeing a band of yellow running across his face. Kind of the way Iruka's scar runs, but the tattoo disappeared into the man's hairline. He had a jonin standard uniform on with the Leaf insignia and when he called out his farewells, Genma turned to nod at the nin so I didn't think anything of it except that I'd never seen one of our shinobi with a tattoo like that."

"I remember," Izumo agreed, "I think I'd remember a yellow line bisecting another shinobi's face, but Konoha is a large village so I thought maybe the nin and I had never crossed paths."

"I don't remember that at all," Genma bit out, trying to rack his mind.

"Jonin?" Gai spoke, "There are only so many jonin since rising to that rank is difficult for many and not sought after but by a few. Rival, you have been forced to memorize all shinobi by Lady Tsunade with that eye of yours once she took over as Hokage since she is using you as a walking, filing cabinet. Does that description match a nin that you know of?"

"No," Kakashi denied, "That mark could have been painted on to disguise the man's true features. Genma would have sensed a henge. Kotetsu, are either you or Izumo good at drawing? Can one of you draw the man you saw with Genma?"

"I can," Izumo volunteered, "Ko draws like a ruptured duck."

"Shut up!" Kotetsu snapped as even Genma had to hide a smile before the chunin froze, looking thoughtful, "Huh."

"What?" Raidou pushed as the chunin looked back up.

"I just remembered another observation I made that makes sense with what we know now. Genma was rubbing his temples, like this," Kotetsu began as he demonstrated the movements, "Like his head was hurting and then he rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. Gen shook himself and cracked each side of his neck and took off. Just seemed like after mission tension so I didn't think anything of it at the time. I acted a real ass by sticking my nose up and sniffing at him like an idiot."

Genma glanced at Raidou's face as the man first paled and then turned scarlet in rage as he stood from where he had been sitting.

"That mission is when Genma was marked!" Raidou snarled, "That man laid his hands on Gen! I'll _kill_ him!"

"Act like a shinobi," Kakashi drawled as Raidou panted where he stood, "Getting overly emotional won't help us find the culprit who did this to Genma."

"How can you ask me to calm down?" Raidou growled, "Gen is on life support in the hospital because I wasn't there to help him or even notice something was off earlier to stop the curse mark! I could just fall on my katana right now!"

Debating voices began to rise in pitch as the group's discussion turned into a din of arguing. Genma huffed where he stood as he looked in disgust at the shinobi. _Now_ they cared. _Now_ they worked to support him. Disgusting! They only cared because the village was beginning to unravel the true story and see that he… _HE_ was the real victim here.

"You don't really care! You just want to make yourselves feel less guilty just like Iruka said! I hate you! I hate all of you, but Gai and Iruka!" Genma screamed without any to hear him.

Panting in rage the near spirit saw the picture frames on the wall and howled as he raised his fist and punched every single one. One by one the glass burst apart all except for the one of Genma's genin team. That one he left alone. Cries of shock rang out as glass shards shot about at everyone.

"You don't really care," Genma whispered as he slid to the ground while Kakashi jerked his hitai-tae up to glance around.

"What was that?" Anko demanded as she rose with a kunai ready, "An attack?"

"No chakra," Kakashi said, "Perimeter check and look for anything that could have been used to shatter that glass, go."

Shinobi shot off in all directions, but Raidou. Kakashi looked to the frozen jonin.

"Rai?"

"Gen?" Raidou whispered as the near spirit raised his head to stare at the man in surprise, "I…I heard him, Kakashi. I know I did. He sounded…God, he sounded so _hurt_."

"Sit down, Raidou," Kakashi urged, pulling the man over to a chair, "I'm not sure what you heard, but allow us to confirm that this isn't an attack. Stay here."

Genma blinked as Kakashi disappeared in a blur of movement while Raidou stared at the frames that had fallen to the floor.

"Oh, Gen," Raidou moaned as he stood to pick up a picture of the two of them goofing off for the camera when they were but babes, "What have I done to you? What have I allowed?"

The group reconvened looking shaken as they gazed at Raidou cleaning the mess.

"This wasn't an attack, was it?" Raidou asked as Kakashi nodded, "At least not from a physical being."

"What? Physical being?" Anko blinked.

"Raidou has…he's hearing things," Kakashi supplied as eyebrows raised.

"I know what I'm hearing," Raidou gritted out, "This…this is one of Genma's tantrums when he is breaking. He's hurting and I can…he's here. Gen's here and we're hurting him still."

Genma snorted in amusement when Raidou suddenly found himself laying on the couch with a cool compress on his forehead.

"I'm fine. I _know_ what I'm speaking about," Raidou huffed, tossing the compress away as he sat up.

"Rai, Genma is in a cursed sleep," Asuma slowly explained in a voice you'd use for a child, "I know that this is very upsetting for you, but Gen isn't here."

"Look," Rai snarled, grabbing one of the picture frames that hadn't fallen apart when it hit the floor, "The glass is gone, but tell me what you see."

"A picture of all of us at the festival last year," Asuma pointed out before stilling and looking closer, "Um…knuckle impressions? There are…there are knuckle impressions pressed into the photo paper. The glass had to have shattered when the picture was…was punched by a fist."

The group converged on Asuma and exclaimed as the truth was revealed.

"He's here with us now," Raidou insisted, "Gen's here and he's upset."

"This isn't good!" Kakashi barked, making the group jump, "I know what that seal is and Gen's in a lot of danger. I've got to tell the Hokage. Izumo, draw that nin you saw, now. Wait here and I'll be back. We're going to find this SOB."

"The seal?" Raidou questioned as Kakashi paused, "What is it?"

"A binding jutsu," Kakashi snapped, "One used to force a soul connection with another to create a mindless slave. This is more than a traitor to Konoha. My hunch is that this is a sociopathic stalker who is obsessed with Genma. Gen is fighting the bind and probably doesn't realize what has been happening to him. He's fled his body so the binding is still incomplete. Keep him here. Talk to him. Don't allow him to wander."

"That'll be so freaking easy since we can't see or hear him," Anko drawled before squawking as Asuma slapped her one in the back of her head.

"Gen?" Raidou called as the near spirit looked to him, "Can you give us a sign? Let us know you're close."

Genma huffed and turned his back. Why should he? Glancing over his shoulder he sighed at the look on the jonin's face. Raidou was frightened and trying to hide the truth.

"Never liked this lamp much anyway," Genma remarked as he shattered the piece with a well-placed jab since he'd figured out that strong emotion could help him with short, quick touching, "Happy, Rai?"

"He's here," Raidou whispered after everybody had recovered from their shock over the exploding lamp, "Thank God. Gen stay with us. Don't leave. We're going to fix all of this and then we are going to prostrate ourselves before you and beg for your forgiveness. I'm so sorry, Gen."

"And I _still_ don't believe you," Genma snapped.

Then the near spirit groaned as shinobi tried to apologize one atop the other and get him to respond while Izumo worked with a paper and pen while Kotetsu threw in his own observations. Raidou watched everything with sad eyes before walking into Genma's bedroom. Genma huffed, but elected to follow the jonin to get away from this noisy group.

"I know you are here," Raidou breathed, sitting on the bed as Genma startled at the words, "You never liked too much emotion like what is happening out there. You…you've always had trust issues, Gen, ever since your mother died. I know you don't believe me and probably hate me right now. I deserve that, Gen, but I won't allow some scumbag to steal your freedom away. I will work the rest of my life, if I must, to show you that I was wrong and beg you to forgive me. I'll make this right once you are well again. I swear it, Gen."

Genma looked down and then back over to the scarred man. Raidou was fingering the dog tags around his neck and looked devastated.

"I can allow you to try, at least," Genma remarked, " _I_ have some manners to allow others to defend their actions. Not like _you_ , Rai, but I'll give you this."

Genma shot his hand out and gently prodded another frame to teeter and fall over on the bedside table. Raidou's head shot up and he gasped before giving a small smile.

"Thank you, Gen," Raidou called, making the other smirk, "I know you. You've giving me a chance that I probably don't deserve. Thank you."

Raidou steeled himself and then bit back a laugh at seeing half the room trying to talk to Genma while Gai raved on and on about "youthful stoutness of heart, dear Comrade" once he stepped back into the room. The near spirit chuckled at the scene. This was too funny. Everyone looked nuts.

"Um?"

The group turned as one to see Ibiki glaring into the room with Kakashi rolling his one visible eye.

"I'm going to ignore what I just saw since I've been informed that Genma seems to be among you in spirit form. I can only assume you were trying to speak with him," Ibiki said as he closed the door behind him, "The Hokage has asked me to lead this investigation since we have to hurry. The curse mark is trying to evade the shielding seal and it seems that Genma's system is growing weaker. Is the drawing done that Hatake mentioned?"

"Yes," Izumo answered, handing the man the notepad, "That is the best I can remember, but I think I've captured a good image of him."

"Good skills at details," Ibiki complimented as he and Kakashi looked over the drawing, "Seems familiar."

"It's Ikko Hashin," Kakashi declared with the sharingan flaring as everyone sat up eagerly at finally knowing the identity of Genma's attacker, "He's disguised himself to a point with more than just the tattoo, but it is Hashin."

"Not good," Ibiki muttered with a tired sigh, "Ikko was taken off active duty for peculiar behaviors noted on his psychological evaluations and he read me the riot act for it like a lunatic. Makes sense that it could be him though. The man is an expert in seals and espionage."

"Where is he now?" Raidou spat.

"The last address I have for him is…shimatta! He lives next door," Ibiki gasped as he stood abruptly, "Of course. If the man is obsessed with Genma then it would stand to reason that he'd be close. Come."

The group stood and followed the tall jonin as they walked to the next apartment.

"No traps or seals that I can see," Kakashi declared, covering his sharingan again, "Ibiki?"

"Doesn't seem right, knowing Ikko," Ibiki snorted, trying the door and finding it unlocked so he entered cautiously and snapped the lights on, "Ah. This isn't good."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me**

A little AU story. If you squint you might see some Raidou/Genma and a little Kakashi/Iruka, but you have to squint hard. Not too hard. Just a little hard.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

"I'm going to ignore what I just saw since I've been informed that Genma seems to be among you in spirit form. I can only assume you were trying to speak with him," Ibiki said as he closed the door behind him, "The Hokage has asked me to lead this investigation since we have to hurry. The curse mark is trying to evade the shielding seal and it seems that Genma's system is growing weaker. Is the drawing done that Hatake mentioned?"

"Yes," Izumo answered, handing the man the notepad, "That is the best I can remember, but I think I've captured a good image of him."

"Good skills at details," Ibiki complimented as he and Kakashi looked over the drawing, "Seems familiar."

"It's Ikko Hashin," Kakashi declared with the sharingan flaring as everyone sat up eagerly at finally knowing the identity of Genma's attacker, "He's disguised himself to a point with more than just the tattoo, but it is Hashin."

"Not good," Ibiki muttered with a tired sigh, "Ikko was taken off active duty for peculiar behaviors noted on his psychological evaluations and he read me the riot act for it like a lunatic. Makes sense that it could be him though. The man is an expert in seals and espionage."

"Where is he now?" Raidou spat.

"The last address I have for him is…shimatta! He lives next door," Ibiki gasped as he stood abruptly, "Of course. If the man is obsessed with Genma then it would stand to reason that he'd be close. Come."

The group stood and followed the tall jonin as they walked to the next apartment.

"No traps or seals that I can see," Kakashi declared, covering his sharingan again, "Ibiki?"

"Doesn't seem right, knowing Ikko," Ibiki snorted, trying the door and finding it unlocked so he entered cautiously and snapped the lights on, "Ah. This isn't good."

"Fuck _me_ ," Anko whispered as everyone glanced around in shock.

Genma's mouth dropped at what he saw. Pictures. Hundreds of pictures on the walls. Each one was a picture of him. How had this Ikko guy taken so many without being seen? Eating, talking, training, standing guard, walking in the village, shopping, thinking alone, sleeping against a tree while Raidou watched over him, smiling with those who had once been his friends…was that him _bathing_? What the hell?

"The bastard!" Raidou shrieked, ripping the more intimate snapshots down, "That's from the bath house and this one is from Gen's apartment _bathroom_. How the hell? Some of these are months and months old. Move, Anko!"

The kunoichi stumbled forward as Raidou shot into the bedroom after having shoved past her. Anko flinched at the scarred jonin's screamed words as she peeked into the room.

"I'm going to _kill_ him! Ikko is dead! _Dead_!"

"Look, Ibiki," Anko urged, pointing into the room, "Ikko has several spy holes drilled to look into Genma's apartment."

"Careful of the seals around the spy holes," Asuma warned as Raidou continue to pull down intimate pictures of their friend, "I have never seen anything like this and I've seen so freaky things. This is like a shrine to Genma."

"This is a sociopathic pervert in action," Kurenai groaned, "Ikko has gone nuts and it seems poor Genma didn't even realize he was being stalked."

"What are the damn seals for?" Raidou questioned, gathering the photos in his arms closer in outrage.

"Probably blocked his peeking from Genma's senses by using a genjutsu to disguise the physical evidence of the holes," Ibiki snorted, "Part of the seals also hid Ikko's chakra so Genma was none the wiser. Not even Kakashi's sharingan picked up on the location of the holes. Ikko is a genius with seals. Shame he's also a sociopathic stalker like what Kurenai just said."

"And here we go," Kakashi growled as he walked into the room with a box of familiar bottles, "This box states that these are bottles from the Land of Stone. Ikko must have been buying these when he accidently met Genma there. The man took his chance and probably marked Genma on the way back when Ikko was on guard so Gen could rest. That particular cursed seal takes time to mature so that is partly why Genma didn't collapse until he did."

Genma paused for a moment as he tried to remember that mission. He had nothing. Raidou marched over to snatch up some more photos from another wall and knocked a book off of a chair. The scarred jonin glanced down at the open book and squeaked as he sat upon the pages suddenly.

"What is it?" Ibiki demanded as Raidou blushed.

"The man is good with paper and pen," Raidou huffed, "He's drawn himself doing things to Genma that are _inappropriate_."

"Get off that and let me see," Ibiki snorted and groaned at the jonin's look of disgust, "I don't wish to see Genma like that, but it will give me some idea of what Ikko planned. The man obviously left in a hurry and abandoned this place. I bet he did that when you all invaded Genma's home and he feared being caught. He's probably set up a safe house somewhere far from here to keep him and Genma together so he could…oh my, Raidou. I see."

Blushing, Genma glanced into the book Ibiki was looking through and punched the thing away in horror at what he saw. Ibiki jumped and glanced around in shock.

"See? Gen's not happy," Raidou sniffed, picking up the book again, "I'm going to kill the perv!"

"Not if I get to him first," Genma snapped, feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed before groaning as an intense pain shot through him, "Ugh!"

Voices continued to rise around him as Raidou and Ibiki argued over the book. Genma panted as a pull seemed to tug at him. He looked up from his hunched position and glanced at Raidou through his hair. Raidou. Modest Raidou, trying so hard to protect Genma's virtue despite Gen being a happy, little playboy.

"No," Genma whispered, feeling himself pulled away to where he didn't know, "I don't want this. I don't want to be bound to someone like Ikko. Raidou!"

No one heard his struggles as again he felt choked while he was jerked hard towards something he didn't want to face. Genma gathered the last of his air and screamed one last time before he disappeared.

" _RAIDOU, HELP ME, PLEASE_!"

The scarred jonin froze as the photos slide from his numb hands. Voices halted around Raidou besides Ibiki trying to get him to say something.

"Gen?" Raidou breathed, feeling a great loss settle around him, " _Gen!_ "

He didn't know why he took off, but he knew he had to get to the hospital. Genma needed him. Something was wrong.

"Raidou, wait!" Kakashi demanded as he raced after the man leaping from rooftop to rooftop, "What's happened?! What do you sense?!"

Raidou set his face and pulled ahead without breaking stride. He heard the others behind him, but didn't care to answer.

"Kakashi, what is happening?!"

"Something has to be wrong with Gen, Ibiki, and Raidou is feeling it! He's always shared a strong connection with Genma! The two are as tight as Kotetsu and Izumo!"

"Rival, Ikko?!"

"Is making his next move!" Kakashi called as the jonin and chunin raced to the hospital before all drew up short as the side of the building went up in a large explosion, "Dammit!"

Raidou vanished in a flash.

"He's used the flying thunder guard jutsu to reach the Hokage," Asuma snapped as everyone resumed their running, "Lady Tsunade is probably with Genma's body and she bears the tagging for Raidou to reach her. His stress over Gen has made it so Raidou needs no help with the technique. He's acting on instinct alone."

"I am sure wherever the Hokage is now is where we will find Ikko," Ibiki bit out, "Let's move."

Genma panted in pain as he kneeled upon the hospital floor and tried to fight the curse mark that tore at his soul to rejoin his body. Shizune and the Hokage both lay unconscious on the floor amid rubble as a nin with a familiar face sans the yellow tattoo leaned over the hospital bed. Other Anbu were trying to get through a barrier created by Ikko's shielding seals.

"It'll be alright, Pretty One," Ikko was crooning down to Genma's body as the man poured chakra into the cursed seal by cradling the still man's neck in one hand, "We'll be together forever and I'll treat you as the treasure you've always been. Stop fighting, Pretty."

"I ain't fucking pretty," Genma moaned, "Leave me be."

Ikko was too familiar in his touches. The touching made Genma sick to watch. Hazy memories began to come to mind. Noticing the man moving in next door, seeing Ikko in the market and having light conversations that were always simple and polite, and all the while Ikko was disguising himself with a false name, darker hair, and the yellow mark across his face. Genma finally pulled up the memory of getting offered some elixir as Ikko showed gentle concern.

" _You look like you are in pain, Genma-san."_

" _Can't seem to shake a headache. I'm fine, Jin-ichi-san, don't worry about me."_

" _I've got just the thing. I get my headache elixirs from Stone. That was what I was buying when we met up during that one mission. They are stronger than the ones we get here and perfectly safe. I've taken these for years and so did both of my parents. Let me give you one."_

" _No really…Lord, my head hurts. How good are they?"_

" _Good enough to stop a Tsunade-born migraine."_

" _I'll take it."_

"Stupid," Genma shuddered out, "What was I thinking?"

"Not thinking," Ikko chortled as Genma's eyes widened at being heard, "Took me long to get you to notice me and it was irritating to deal with disguising myself. I had introduced myself as 'Jin-ichi' to you when I moved in next door and boy were you surprised to see me on your mission. Surprised me too, but then how could I possibly pass up a good opportunity to take what was mine to begin with? The seal helped me alter your memories a little. Pushed you to be more accepting to my offer of taking that elixir. You fought. You are strong, Pretty One, but I always knew that about you."

"Leave me alone," Genma whispered, feeling as he was pulled closer to his still form, "I don't want this."

"Took you two weeks to drink the elixir and then I knew I had you," Ikko continued, stroking a hand through Genma's hair as the spirit-form of the man huffed at the too familiar touching, "But then your strength surprised me. The seal reacts to strong emotion and your anger over those idiots who hurt my pretty pulled you're awareness to the forefront and you escaped your body. I feared you'd remember me, but my memory altering kept until I just released it. I've had to wait patiently for my opportunities to find you, Pretty One. Now you're mine."

Ikko leapt back as a black katana swung at his head. Raidou had appeared in a burst of motion as he snarled angrily at the other man.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him with your filthy hands!" Raidou bit out, "Get away from Gen, Asshole!"

"Asshole?" Ikko chuckled, "Rich, that coming from you after what you did to my Genma. Should have known that the Hokage-bitch had been marked for one of those flash techniques. One loophole I hadn't thought about."

"Raidou?" Genma croaked as the jonin froze.

"Gen! I hear you," Raidou gasped, keeping his eyes on Ikko, "His voice is weak, Scum! What have you done to him, Ikko?"

"Nearly completed the mark," Ikko laughed, "Soon he'll be bound to me body and soul. Pretty One has always been mine."

"NO!" Raidou snarled, charging and slashing up and out as Ikko cursed at the speed, "I won't allow it!"

"Raidou!"

Raidou kept his eyes on Ikko, but tilted his head at Ibiki to let him know he heard.

"Seventh goes and all crumbles to dust. Count from the west."

"What?" Ikko spat, stomping to the barrier to scowl at Ibiki as Raidou continued to try and shield both Genma and the Hokage, "Fucking, Freak. Always talking so cryptic. I win! You tried to end me, but I'll get my pretty and be happy."

"What about Genma?" Anko hissed, banging on the barrier, "You've given him no choices. How can you be happy to take a man's mind away from him. He'll be nothing, but a puppet for you to perform your disgusting deeds on. I saw and burned that book and all your pictures of Gen before getting here, Perv."

"Pretty will be a _willing_ puppet," Ikko leered as growls from all who had gathered rose up, "I have had enough. Raidou-san, I want what is mine. You keep the village and I keep Pretty."

"Like hell you will!" Raidou grunted as he deflected the barrage of kunai sent his way, but one grazed his arm, "Don't _touch_ him!"

Ikko scowled and formed seals so fast that Raidou couldn't follow, but nearly dropped his katana as he heard Genma's raw scream. Genma hugged himself as he coughed harshly at the tugging that froze his joints in agony.

"Gen! Stop, Ikko! Can't you hear what you're doing to him?! You're _killing_ him!"

" _I'll_ have him or he'll _die_ with me, Bastard!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me**

A little AU story. If you squint you might see some Raidou/Genma and a little Kakashi/Iruka, but you have to squint hard. Not too hard. Just a little hard.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Six**

"Raidou!"

Raidou kept his eyes on Ikko, but tilted his head at Ibiki to let him know he heard.

"Seventh goes and all crumbles to dust. Count from the west."

"What?" Ikko spat, stomping to the barrier to scowl at Ibiki as Raidou continued to try and shield both Genma and the Hokage, "Fucking, Freak. Always talking so cryptic. I win! You tried to end me, but I'll get my pretty and be happy."

"What about Genma?" Anko hissed, banging on the barrier, "You've given him no choices. How can you be happy to take a man's mind away from him. He'll be nothing, but a puppet for you to perform your disgusting deeds on. I saw and burned that book and all your pictures of Gen before getting here, Perv."

"Pretty will be a _willing_ puppet," Ikko leered as growls from all who had gathered rose up, "I have had enough. Raidou-san, I want what is mine. You keep the village and I keep Pretty."

"Like hell you will!" Raidou grunted as he deflected the barrage of kunai sent his way, but one grazed his arm, "Don't _touch_ him!"

Ikko scowled and formed seals so fast that Raidou couldn't follow, but nearly dropped his katana as he heard Genma's raw scream. Genma hugged himself as he coughed harshly at the tugging that froze his joints in agony.

"Gen! Stop, Ikko! Can't you hear what you're doing to him?! You're _killing_ him!"

" _I'll_ have him or he'll _die_ with me, Bastard!"

Genma panted harder as he curled upon the floor. Shocked gasps from behind the barrier could be heard as he pushed himself to look at Raidou and the others that stared through the shield, even while the shinobi still worked hard to get in to help. Most seemed to be staring like they were actually seeing him. Was it possible?

"Gen?" Raidou breathed as what looked like an opaque shadow of his friend emerged a bit clearer little by little before he was grunting as Ikko attacked, "Ack!"

"Rule one. Never lose focus," Ikko laughed as he worked to hold Raidou's blade back with a kunai, "I'll rip you in half for getting between me and mine."

"Fuck you," Raidou snarled as he fought to free his blade and stab Ikko.

Genma groaned from where he sat. His eyes could see the cursed seal's movements as his chakra was being tethered to Ikko's. He'd be a mindless slave soon as he was forced to serve his "master's" filthy bidding. Bidding he'd seen illustrated in Ikko's horrible journal. Never. He understood Ibiki and so did Raidou. It hurt so bad to force himself to his shaky legs as his heart panged and choked him anew. Gasping, he caught Ibiki's eyes as the jonin nodded at him.

"He'll kill Raidou because Rai will not back down," Genma thought as he wobbled unsteadily forward without the dueling nin seeing, "Ikko will possible kill Lady Tsunade. I am a jonin and will be no one's slave and my job is to protect the Hokage. The curse mark will probably kill me for my defiance, but I will bow to no being like Ikko."

Genma reached what he needed and smiled triumphantly.

"Rule two, Asshole," Genma coughed out as Ikko whirled and saw the jonin rip one of his seals down that could be counted seventh from the west, "Never take your eyes off an enemy even if you think he is downed."

No!" Ikko roared while the barrier began to disintegrate as Genma slid to the floor and curled up as his soul flickered in and out of being, "You're mine!"

Ikko slammed Raidou away and flung himself at Genma's unconscious body as he formed the final hand signs, but coughed suddenly as an arm punched a hole completely through his heart while a black blade impaled him from behind in a killing blow.

"Kakashi Hatake's rule," the Copy-nin snapped as Ikko coughed up blood, "Don't _ever_ touch my comrades and friends or you _die_."

"Pretty…mine," Ikko whimpered.

"Not then, not now, not ever," Raidou hissed, twisting his blade as Ikko grunted, "Filth!"

The scarred jonin growled at the dying man before glancing to see how Genma was doing. Not good. Raidou let go of his katana to run to where the soul of Genma lay still.

"Gen? Genma?" Raidou was fretting as he hovered over the flickering form of his friend while Asuma helped Lady Tsunade to sit up as she came to, "Talk to me, Gen."

Genma glanced at Raidou before arching and screaming as he vanished in a flash of pale light. The heart monitor shrieked as the still jonin in the bed flat lined.

"No!" Raidou yelled as he scrambled up to reach Genma, but was caught by Ibiki, "Let me go!"

"Let our Hokage work," Ibiki snapped.

Lady Tsunade had sprung to Genma's side as the edges of Raidou's vision got a little blurry.

"What?" Raidou grunted as his struggles grew weaker, "Genma."

Blackness filled the jonin's vision and then all sounds ceased. Raidou came awake with an angry hiss and…and glanced at Ibiki as the jonin chuckled.

"A…hospital bed?" Raidou blurted, looking at what he was sitting upon before his eyes widened and he jerked Ibiki over by his jacket, "Gen!"

"Is alive," Ibiki soothed as Raidou gasped, "The cursed seal disappeared once Ikko breathed his last breath. Kakashi figured it out. Problem was that the shock of the curse mark failing stopped Genma's heart. Lady Tsunade was able to resuscitate Genma, but he's not woken yet. You've been out for the last two days. The kunai that hit you was poisoned, but Sakura saved your life."

"Oh," Raidou breathed and then scrambled from the bed and out the door.

"Oi!" Ibiki called as Raidou ran, "You're not supposed to be out of bed!"

The jonin ignored the other nin and raced to find Genma. It was Kakashi that found Raidou first.

"Whoa there," the Copy-nin chuckled, catching the man, "Come on. Genma's new room is down this hall."

"How is he?" Raidou panted as Ibiki jogged up behind them, "Is the mark really gone? Is he getting better?"

"Mark is gone. However, we don't know yet about his health, but he is not relying on life support any longer so there is a little improvement," Kakashi admitted as Raidou frowned, "You saw him, Rai. He dealt with that barrier despite the agony he was in. That man is all shinobi with stubbornness to match. Gen will not give up without a fight."

Raidou nodded and walked on his bare feet to wherever Kakashi was leading him. Gai and Iruka were sitting on a bench outside a room with another observation window.

"You did good, Raidou," Iruka complimented as the jonin blinked, "I will never forgive you until Gen does, but you worked hard in trying to keep him safe. I'm glad you were there for him."

Raidou exchanged a look with Kakashi as Iruka walked away.

"There might be an Iruka thaw in all of our futures," Kakashi teased as Raidou sighed, "We've all been visiting Gen as much as we can. Missions have called Anko and Aoba away, but we continue to try and speak with Genma to remind him that we are sorry and want him well. Go on in."

"Put your robe on first," Ibiki scowled out as Raidou looked down at his hospital pajamas with a blush and allowed the jonin to help him into the robe, "Bunch of children the lot of you. Didn't even put on your slippers."

Raidou slid the door open and stepped into Genma's room. The unconscious man's heartbeat was still being measured by a heart monitor. Each beep was music to the scarred jonin's ears. Genma had a tube across his face that tucked into his nostrils and behind the man's ears to provide him oxygen and a few less IVs in his arms, but Genma was still too pale for Raidou's liking.

"Hey, Gen," Raidou whispered, pulling a chair close to the bed, "You are looking a little better. Let's take a look at that neck of yours, hm?"

Raidou stood and leaned Genma up enough to brush the hair back and see that indeed, the cursed mark was gone.

"Thank God," Raidou breathed, settling Genma back down and smoothing the man's hair down again, "The seal is gone, Gen. Ikko is also gone and you are safe from him now. I'm sorry that I didn't visit sooner, but I got a little poisoned. Damn piece of filth. Wish I could kill him again. I hope you can hear me."

Raidou almost hoped that something would break to let him know that Genma was close. The room remained undisturbed and the silent being in the bed remained eerily still.

"Now this isn't like you at all," Raidou fussed, reaching to hold Genma's limp hand, "It is time for you to rail at me. I deserve it so let's hear some of your creative cursing. Tell me like it is. Tell me that I was an ass because I was, Gen. It's time to wake up, Mister. Wake up for me."

Raidou moaned in frustration for a moment as he studied his friend. Genma had clearly lost weight over the month that he was dealing with the cursed seal and the strain of the near bonding showed in the dark circles beneath the younger man's eyes.

"I'm not leaving you alone again," Raidou vowed, squeezing Genma's hand tighter, "I'll wait for you, Gen. I'll wait so you can tell me what a horrible friend I've been. I'll wait right here."

And so Raidou waited…and waited. After two days past, Lady Tsunade tried to order the scarred jonin back to his room. Raidou refused and then reluctantly did as his Hokage once the blonde pitched a fit and ordered him out…for all of five minutes.

"Learned this trick from you," Raidou snorted as he snuck into Genma's hospital window, "I'm not leaving you, Gen. I made a promise and I'll keep it."

"Stubborn nin," Tsunade snorted the next morning as Raidou woke and lifted his resting head up high enough from the edge of Genma's mattress to see the Hokage and Kakashi looking at him with amusement, "You are going to wear yourself out, Raidou. You were poisoned by a very strong type of poison and should be in bed."

"I can't leave him," Raidou whispered, sitting up, "I left him once and look what happened. Plus…"

Raidou trailed off as he gasped and looked down. He'd been holding Genma's hand last night, but at some point as he slept his grip had slackened and the younger man's hand was left resting on Raidou's palm. Now Genma's hand had curled slightly around the hand it rested on. Raidou's eyes widened as he remained still.

"Gen?" Raidou called as Lady Tsunade and Kakashi moved closer to the bed, "Gen, can you hear me?"

Nothing…until Genma's nose wrinkled and he hummed irritably.

"Five mer min-nuts," Genma slurred as Raidou nearly laughed in delight.

"No more minutes," Raidou denied, reaching to stroke some hair from Genma's face, "Open your eyes, Gen. Come on now."

"Hm," Genma hummed as his eyelashes fluttered before hazy, hazel-brown eyes looked around in confusion.

"Raidou, go with Kakashi," Tsunade ordered as the jounin opened his mouth to protest, but was stopped by a hand over his mouth, "I need to examine Genma to determine if there is any damage from this experience besides weakness and weight loss. You can come back when Genma is ready for a visit. I promise."

"I don't want to leave him. I promised Gen I'd not leave him again," Raidou pushed as Tsunade's hand retracted, "Please, Hokage-sama."

"Go," Tsunade instructed, "I know you made a promise, but he's confused and frankly, I'm not sure if it is good for him to see any of you until he is stronger since none of you were exactly fair to the man earlier. Genma is fragile right now, meaning he needs to stay calm. This is all about his recovery and not about you trying to feel better and getting him to forgive you for being total stupid morons."

"I wasn't even thinking of asking for his forgiveness until he is stronger," Raidou hissed, "I just want to see my friend get better. The rest can wait until later."

Genma made a noise of protest and shifted at the tension in the air that he didn't understand. Raidou instantly calmed and nodded at the Hokage as she glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. Fine. Anything to help Genma heal.

"It's so good to see you awake, Genma," Kakashi seemed to smile out as the ill shinobi looked up at the Copy-nin with a puzzled frown, "Rai and I will visit when you allow us, Gen. I do hope that you will allow us, but you just relax and heal up first, okay?"

"I'll be back as soon as you allow it," Raidou added, watching as the confused eyes rolled to look up at him while the scarred jonin gently laid Genma's hand back on the bed, "Just stay awake and listen to Lady Tsunade while you heal, okay?"

Kakashi practically dragged Raidou from the room. Genma frowned as broken images rolled through his mind while the Hokage was doing some medical jutsu. He remembered…yelling. Why yelling? Oh. His friends had turned on him and that hurt a lot, but…what? The cursed seal! Ikko!

"No, no. Calm down," Tsunade soothed while he keened at the onslaught of memories as he trembled and twisted away, "Genma, you're in the Konoha hospital. You're safe."

Genma shook his head as his breathing grew labored. Not safe.

"Ik…Ikko," Genma breathed, looking around for the threat.

"He's dead and gone," Tsunade assured as she touched a pressure point to help him calm, "Raidou and Kakashi ended that man's life. You're safe and you are exhausted and overwhelmed which is why your emotions and nerves are so raw. Breathe in deeply for me, Genma. Come on."

"D-dead?" Genma stuttered after taking in a shaky breath.

"That's right," the blonde promised, stroking his hair to calm him as his mother once did for him as a child…and sometimes Raidou.

The fears of Ikko slowly ebbed as Genma slipped into a natural sleep. Lady Tsunade sighed. Her shinobi would heal, but seeing fears brought on by crazies like Ikko always made her want to punch something.

"Where is Jiraiya when I need him?" Tsunade snorted as she stepped from Genma's room and ran straight into a pacing Raidou.

"How is he?" Raidou demanded quickly.

"Brat, you should have taken Raidou to the cafeteria to get some food into him," Tsunade fussed at the Copy-nin leaning against the wall.

"Wouldn't go," Kakashi drawled, "I'd answer his question before the man suffocates. I think Rai's holding his breath."

Raidou snorted and glared at the nin before focusing eyes back on the Hokage.

"Genma's health is fragile, but there is no lasting damage from the cursed seal so he'll heal completely with time," Tsunade began as Raidou breathed a sigh of relief, "However, there may be some psychological damage. His memories are a bit fractured and he had a panic attack when he remembered Ikko."

"Damn!" Raidou growled, "Is he okay now?"

"He's sleeping normally and reacted well to being calmed," the Hokage continued, "Remember that Genma just woke and is trying to process everything through an exhausted mind. Once he rests up and strengthens, I think Genma's shinobi training will kick in and he'll be able to process his emotions a little better. I think he's strong and will be fine with proper healing time."

"That is good to hear. Thank you, Hokage-sama," Raidou answered as he and Kakashi bowed to Lady Tsunade as she left.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as the other jonin turned and stared through the observation window of Genma's room.

"I'm worried. Gen has only ever had one other panic attack," Raidou stated, watching his friend while Genma slept, "On the day his mother died and he was left completely alone. She lied to him, Kakashi."

"What?"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Assuming Can Make an Ass Out of U and Me**

A little AU story. If you squint you might see some Raidou/Genma and a little Kakashi/Iruka, but you have to squint hard. Not too hard. Just a little hard.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seven**

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as the other jonin turned and stared through the observation window of Genma's room.

"I'm worried. Gen has only ever had one other panic attack," Raidou stated, watching his friend while Genma slept, "On the day his mother died and he was left completely alone. She lied to him, Kakashi."

"What?"

"Gen's mother told him that her illness was fine when she came back from a mission," Raidou sighed as Kakashi came over to watch Genma sleep too, "She lied. She had been poisoned and died less than a day later. Gen panicked and broke before my eyes for the first time. It is why I know his triggers and the warning signs of when it will happen. He knows me just as well."

"We all break at times," Kakashi admitted, "It is good that you have one another."

"But _that's_ the problem," Raidou snapped, turning to glare at the Copy-nin, "Gen has a lot of trust issues leftover from his mother's passing and I've been trying to help him overcome them, but then I acted the idiot with the rest of you. Ikko has probably set Gen back more than you realize and he doesn't trust any of us any longer, Kakashi. He is sick now and shattered inside from what we put him through and will hold it all in until the shards break him completely. Genma's shinobi training gave him the tools to perfect a mask that hides his pain. I could get that mask off of him, but now…"

"We blew it due to jumping to conclusions and getting too wasted to see sense," Kakashi finished as he groaned, "Not good."

"No, it's not good at all," Raidou whispered.

It wasn't good. Genma's health proved to be more fragile than the Hokage had first realized and he dealt with a lot of weakness and terrible migraines. The man needed to eat properly so that his body could strengthen, but he was despondent and silent. He'd not said another word since the first day he had woke and flat out refused any food that was offered. Lady Tsunade had wheedled, ordered, bellowed, and finally pulled in a therapist, but Genma wouldn't speak or listen.

"That man is going to drive me to drink," Tsunade whined as she downed some sake while Raidou raised an eyebrow, "Don't start with me! This has been going on for a full week and it can't continue. You've known Genma the longest, Raidou, can you think of anything to snap him out of this funk he's in?"

Kakashi and Asuma listened from where they sat in Tsunade's office and leaned forward to hear the jonin's response.

"I need to see Gen," Raidou finally urged as the Hokage leaned back in thought, "He's hiding his emotional turmoil. Look, Lady Tsunade, I clean excessively until my fingers bleed when I break, Anko drinks herself into a stupor, Kakashi turns into a snarly bastard, Asuma plays with matches…"

"I _do_ not!" Asuma interrupted.

"You do _too_ ," Kakashi and Raidou said together before Raidou continued, "Anyway, Genma either throws tantrums or he simply stops."

"Stops?" Tsunade questioned.

"He sleeps and sleeps and will not eat unless forced," Raidou explained, "I've always had to watch Gen to make sure he is eating properly. The man just forgets sometimes, but a little nudging and he remembers and eats like a pig on normal days. However, he just won't eat once broken and I know every method to get him to see reason. I need to help him release the emotions he's hiding inside. He'll only listen to me."

"Then go," Tsunade agreed, "Do what you need to wake that man up because the rate he is going…Genma's heart will weaken and stop if this continues any further. There is no denying that we will lose Genma at the rate he is going. Fix this, Raidou. It'll be a mission."

" _Hell_ no!" Raidou hissed, making everyone stare at him in shock, "Gen _isn't_ a mission. He's my best friend…practically family. I'm doing this because I care and _not_ as a mission. He's not a task to carry out until completion. He's worth every effort to save, Hokage-sama."

"Then get to it," Tsunade chuckled with a knowing smile, "Get that senbon-sucking bratling to eat and stop giving everyone the silent treatment. Doesn't feel right to see that one silent. Not Genma. Go, Raidou."

"Hai, Hokage-same. Kakashi, Asuma, I need your help."

The two jonin rose immediately and then dashed off to complete the task that Raidou gave them. Raidou then went and bought what he needed and knocked gently on Genma's door before he stepped into the room. The jonin frowned at how thin and fragile looking Genma seemed, leaning against some pillows to help him sit up a just a bit. The ill shinobi hadn't turned his head to see who had entered the room and remained watching the clouds through the hospital window. Genma still had the breathing tube with the nasal cannula beneath his nose and hooked over each ear. The way the tube pushed his friend's hair back made Genma look younger than he really was.

"You look like shit," Raidou pointed out as Genma finally turned to gaze at him with dull eyes while the jonin set his bag on the nightstand to be able to sit in the chair next to the ill shinobi's bed, "I've missed you, Gen."

Genma blinked and turned away again. Raidou didn't miss that Gen's hands had fisted.

"I'd be pissed at me too," Raidou sighed, making Genma glance his way, "I'm sorry, Gen. We all know about the Anbu mission now and that you were not partying at all. It wasn't your fault that my mother fell and hurt herself and I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you or automatically jumped to conclusions. I'm not sure if you remember everything that happened clearly with what you've been through, but we all acted like total asses. I cannot begin to tell you how horrible I feel about the way I acted and treated you."

Genma growled as he scowled at Raidou and rolled over to face away from the other man. The scarred jonin actually grinned at this since this was the first bit of emotion Genma had expressed since that first day he woke.

"Hey," Raidou hummed, "I think you are going to be even angrier at me after what I've done now. I got everyone to help, but don't be angry at them since it was all my idea. Kakashi and Asuma are finishing everything up as we speak."

Raidou waited. Genma was like a cat, curious, and all one had to do was wait _long_ enough. So the jonin waited, and waited, and waited. There it was! Genma rolled back over to face Raidou as he frowned.

"I've moved you in with me without your permission," Raidou stated at the unasked question as Genma choked in surprise, "I couldn't have you living next to where that perv spied on you. No sir, Gen. All of our friends have got your stuff packed up and at my house until you heal up and decide what your next step will be."

Genma breathed in harshly for several moments as Raidou watched the man's anger build. The jonin stood and caught one of Genma's wrist as the man twisted to claw at him.

"No right!" Genma cried, having his other wrist caught as he reached to scratch Raidou's face, "Not friends…not anymore!"

"I will always be your friend, but will respect you and stay away if that is your choice," Raidou pushed as he continued to try and contain Genma without hurting his weakened friend, "I was a fool to accuse you of things without proper evidence and gave you no chance to defend yourself. I am so, so sorry, Gen."

"Liar!" Genma snarled, continuing to struggle, "Not my friend! Friends don't turn on one another so easily."

"I know," Raidou agreed, "One of the stupidest moves I've ever made. I was angry that mother was hurting and coming off of mission stress. I assumed, got drunk, and listened to gossip that was untrue. I should have just asked, Gen."

"But you didn't," Genma hissed, " _I_ would have asked. _I_ would have trusted my friend. You threw me away like a piece of trash. I hate you!"

Raidou's heart cracked as Genma's head lowered so he couldn't see the man's face as a small sob could be heard.

"I hate you," Genma whispered as he sagged and hid behind his hair while the arms Raidou still held trembled, " _You_ of all of them should have believed in me the most. You should have, but you threw me away. You left me all alone just like my father and mother. Did I really mean so little to you and the others? Have I not proved my loyalties to any of you? I hate you. I hate you all. _Hate you_."

Raidou released Genma's wrists and pulled him into a hug as the man finally broke and wailed in heartbroken cries. The jonin just allowed his friend to cry for a bit of time as Genma hit at him with fists that were too weak to cause any harm.

"Let it out," Raidou murmured as he rocked Genma, "Let it all out, Gen. I deserve your hatred, but don't hold the pain inside. You have _certainly_ more than proven your loyalties to all of us. I was a creep of a friend and I will hold that shame until the day I die even if you do one day forgive me. All of us, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Aoba, Anko, Kotetsu, and Izumo feel like the shits we are and we should feel that way because you are correct…we _know_ you and the Gen we know _doesn't_ go back on his word. You are not trash and I will never leave you again, if I can help it. I'm so sorry. I'm an ass."

"Big one," Genma choked out as his sobbing quieted a bit, "Big, _big_ ass."

"I'll buy a shirt," Raidou deadpanned and waited to be rewarded by some watery giggles as he held Genma closer, "Front will say 'Raidou-Big, big ass who hurts his friends!' and the back will say 'Kick me here. I deserve it.' with an arrow pointing down."

Raidou relished in the shake of Genma's chuckles and waited until Genma was calm to help his friend settle back against his pillows.

"I don't hate you," Genma sighed, looking out the window again as Raidou tucked the covers back over him, "I just don't like you right now, but I remember how hard you fought to save me from Ikko. Thank you, Rai, but I'm _not_ living with you."

"Yes, you are," Raidou hummed as Genma scowled at him, "Just until I know that you are back up to your usual speed and then you'll find a new place. Preferably a rental house with no shared neighbors. You'll let Ibiki set up wards and you'll agree to a strip search every Tuesday by the shinobi of your choice."

"I will _not_!" Genma gasped, "What the _hell_ , Rai?"

"Precaution to make sure no other perv tries anything like this again. No more damn cursed seals for you, Gen," Raidou continued as Genma's eyes widened, "Ah. I'll get your flak jacket embroidered with 'Hands the fuck off!' so that we can keep you safe. Good, ne?"

Genma blinked and then arched as he laughed the first good laugh he'd had in what felt like forever. Raidou snickered along as the two, old friends felt like something had clicked back in place between them. Genma closed his eyes as Raidou reached and held his hand tight within his. It would take time, but they'd be okay again.

"Sneak thief," Genma huffed, jerking on the set of dog tags that Raidou had taken from the box in his apartment a few moments later.

The scarred jonin nodded and undid the clasp of the chain for once, instead of jerking the tags over his head, so he could fasten the dog tags around Genma's neck. The both of them wore the other's spare set of tags since they had risen to chunin together. Genma blushed as he looked away. Raidou knew that too many emotions tended to embarrass his friend so he elected for a redirection.

"Time to eat now, Gen," Raidou urged while he pulled the rolling, hospital table over Genma's lap as he grabbed up the bag and began emptying the contents, "Here we go. Pumpkin broth and some nice ginger tea. Your favorite. Let's sit you up a little more."

Iruka watched from the observation window, just slightly to the side so the two men wouldn't see him. The chunin smiled wide, watching as Genma allowed Raidou to feed him the soup little by little. Genma's hands were too shaky to feed himself, but he was eating thanks to Raidou and finally allowing himself to heal.

"Took all of you enough time to fix this," Iruka chuckled as he turned to the surprised Copy-nin who'd come up silently behind him, "Don't screw up like this again, got me?"

Kakashi glanced at the finger in his face and then into the room that housed Genma before giving one of his trademark eye smiles and nodded.

"Stupids, the lot of you," Iruka teased as he walked off after bumping Kakashi with a hip, "I'll go alert the others that Raidou's got everything under control. Genma's going to be okay. Thank God for that."

Kakashi beamed again at Iruka's wide grin before the chunin strolled away looking pleased with the world.

"An Iruka thaw," Kakashi snickered, watching the sensei leave and glanced back in the window to watch Raidou blowing on the tea before holding the cup to Genma's lips so the man could take a sip, "Ah. That's better, Gen. Good job, Rai, good job. Now I'll deal with those rumors with Gai's help and things can begin getting back to what is normal for us. Thank goodness. Thank goodness for small miracles."

To be continued…


	8. Epilogue

Still own nothing. Nothing.

 **Epilogue:**

"And then Zumo squealed like a _girl_!" Kotetsu cheered as Izumo choked and growled angrily while everyone else chortled.

"I did _not_ , Ko!" Izumo challenged, slapping his near-twin upside the head, "Bastard."

Genma snorted in laughter from his place of honor in Raidou's favorite recliner during this impromptu get together. Asuma had declared that they were all here to cheer Gen up, but Genma knew they all just wanted to party. It felt good to feel at ease around everybody again. Plus, making all his friends and comrades grovel for forgiveness had been fun ever since Raidou had helped Genma pull himself back together.

"What exactly does a girl squeal like, Ko?" Kurenai huffed as Kotetsu flinched at the woman's hostility, "Don't start that 'like a girl' crap around me, Little Man!"

Genma shook his head at Kotetsu's babbling as he chewed on his usual senbon. He was healed enough to leave the hospital, but only under the strict condition of limited exertion and that he continued seeing a therapist twice a week to help him with some PTSD he was dealing with. This was fine by Genma since the therapist was truly helping and he certainly tired easily. Plus, it was kind of funny to watch Raidou fussing about. The older jonin had moved Genma in without question and watched over him with a scrutinizing eye.

"I _really_ think all of this could have waited a little longer for Genma to strengthen more," Raidou complained as he covered Genma up with another blanket that the man didn't need in the least, "You all have to leave in five minutes."

"Sessle down ah ittle bitch," Anko slurred as Raidou turned and snatched the bottle of beer from her hands with a scowl, "Yer no funs, Rai."

Kurenai giggled and said her goodbyes as she led the tipsy kunoichi towards the door with Asuma following. Gai promptly stood to help too when Anko walked into the doorframe and wished everyone a "youthful goodbye" as he threw Anko over his shoulder and left. Raidou sighed in relief and turned an evil eye on everyone else.

"Maa, maa, Rai, calm down a bit. You know Genma's been bored out of his mind the past few weeks in that hospital. Look at him now. Gen seems to be enjoying himself," Kakashi mentioned as Raidou glanced at their friend.

"True, Kakashi," Raidou hummed, "But he's only been out of the hospital for a week and he still wears down quickly. Getting enough food in Gen is a real challenge. He's overly tired so he doesn't feel like eating, but not eating is causing him to be overly tired. Double edged sword."

"Two words," Kakashi snorted as Raidou glanced to him, "Iruka's cooking."

"Huh?" Raidou grunted and then turned back to Genma and beamed as Iruka sat talking animatedly to Gen as the chunin fed the man spoonful after spoonful of okayu, "Ah! That chunin is a blessing. I could _kiss_ him."

"You'd make me jealous and I'm sure you don't wish to see that," Kakashi drawled and then walked away as Raidou gave him a double take.

"What?" Raidou thought as he watched Kakashi teasing Genma gently as Iruka continued to get more food into the weakened nin while all three seemed to be enjoying the moment, "It can't be… _can_ it?"

"Rai, come try this stuff," Genma called as Raidou obeyed without question, "Ruka makes the best rice porridge. It is delicious."

"I can see by the way you're eating it," Raidou chuckled as he accepted a bowl from Aoba who had dished him up some of the porridge as Kakashi gave Iruka one of his famous eye smiles, "Thank you, Aoba. Oh. My. _God_. Iruka, you are hired."

"Hired?" Iruka asked, looking in question at Raidou.

"We need a cook," Raidou nodded out, "Two, shinobi like Gen and I certainly cannot be left to cook on our own. Why, Iruka, you would certainly not abandon us to starve on instant food when you make such nutritious and delicious meals like _this_ , would you?"

Iruka winked at Raidou as he got the message. "Please cook. Genma's actually eating for once and needs healthy meals to grow stronger. Please!"

"Well, I _certainly_ couldn't allow that, now could I?" Iruka played along as he got the last spoonful down Genma's throat, "We will negotiate terms and I allow nothing left on plates. Do both of you understand me? Because if you don't clean your plates…I don't cook."

"Sure thing," Genma snorted before looking at Raidou with amusement in his eyes, "Real smooth there, Rai. Subtle. Just like an _expert_ jonin would handle. Didn't know what hit me, but I'd never turn down Iruka's cooking anyway so goal to you."

Everyone laughed as Iruka and Raidou blushed. Raidou sighed. He never could get much over on Genma.

"Good enough for me," Raidou chuckled as he continued to eat his share of the porridge while letting his mind drift.

The scarred jonin glanced to the clock a little later and startled to see that the "five more minutes" had turned into an hour. Raidou looked to Genma and smiled softly at seeing the jonin sleeping peacefully and reached to take the senbon that was about to fall from the man's hand.

"Hush," Raidou whispered as the murmuring quieted and he gestured to the sleeping nin while placing Genma's senbon on a nearby table, "Too much activity wears Gen out quickly. Thank you for coming to cheer him up, but get _out_."

The remaining shinobi chuckled, but left quickly and Iruka seemed surprised that Kakashi offered to walk him home as Raidou watched in interest.

"Here," Raidou said as he handed Iruka some monies, "Tell me if you need more, Iruka. You have no idea how good it felt to see Gen eating like that."

"I don't need this," Iruka answered, stuffing the money back into Raidou's hand as the jonin blinked, "Friends are worth any efforts, ne? I don't need to be paid to help a friend. See you tomorrow. I left the rest of the okayu in the fridge for your breakfast. Ja ne!"

"I'll keep his pantry stocked on the sly," Kakashi whispered to Raidou as the man slipped the monies into his pocket and waved his farewells as he ambled after the chunin.

Raidou nodded as the Copy-nin glanced back to him and then shut his front door. The scarred jonin watched Genma sleep for a moment. The younger nin _was_ a pretty man. It was no wonder Ikko had noticed Gen, but Raidou was damned if anyone would touch Genma like that ever again. Not _ever_ again.

"Out like a light," Raidou grinned as he slipped his arms beneath Genma's shoulders and knees and lifted him easily, "Let's get you to bed."

"Mm," Genma hummed, curling against the older man, "Rai?"

"It's me. Go back to sleep, Gen," Raidou instructed.

"Kay," Genma murmured as Raidou eased him down and tucked him into bed, "Like it here."

"Then stay," Raidou whispered as Genma's eyes opened fully to gaze up at him, "Don't leave. At least…please just for a while. I need…you _have_ to be safe. What nearly happened…it scared me. I want to know that you are safe, Gen."

Genma smiled softly and tugged on Raidou until he was sitting beside where he lay and reached to grab a bag from the other side of the bed.

"Don't fall," Raidou warned, reaching to hold Genma's waist and then accepted the bag that was handed to him, "What is this?"

"I don't know," Genma smirked from his pillow.

Raidou opened the bag and pulled out a shirt that said "Raidou is a big, big ass!" The scarred jonin laughed hard and turned the shirt around and blushed as he read the back, "The big Ass belongs to Genma Shiranui-Back the hell off!" The two looked at one another and howled with laughter. Genma was good at gag gifts.

"When did you get _this_?" Raidou fussed as he hid the shirt in the bag.

"Anko ordered that for me and brought it to me tonight," Genma snickered as Raidou hung his head in amusement before startling as the other nin's face turned serious, "I had a lot of nightmares while in the hospital, Rai. I still get them and they are hard to deal with."

Raidou froze as Genma pushed through some trust issues to admit this to him.

"I want to stay here…with you," Genma continued, "Sometimes…sometimes I saw and still see in my dreams that man and feel his hands doing things that I can't stop even if I do know that you all kept him from doing what he planned. I wake up scared and that makes me so angry that I want to scream. Here with you near, I don't get the dreams that often. My therapy is helping me overcome what happened so I know the dreams will go away eventually, but…may I stay with you, Rai?"

"Forever if you'd like," Raidou agreed, taking Genma's hand in his, "You know I need looking after. Who would watch over me to keep me from cleaning the wood right off the floor, ne?"

"Ne," Genma beamed then he yawned and his expressive eyes slid shut.

Raidou watched as Genma's face smoothed out completely showing he was drifting back to sleep. The jonin brushed Genma's hair back from his forehead and smiled.

"I'm here," Raidou whispered to the sleeping nin, "And I'll only leave when you ask that of me, but no one will ever touch you without your permission. I will not allow it."

Raidou stretched and left for a moment to get what he needed to set up a futon next to Genma's bed. He'd be here to chase any nightmares away. Ikko could not be allowed to hurt Gen. Not even in dreams.

"You're silly," Genma chuckled the next morning as he looked over the side of the bed at Raidou, "Don't you dare start coddling, Rai. I'm fine to sleep on my own and _you_ have your own room to sleep in."

"I like yours better," Raidou teased as his friend grinned and the older man could see a familiar light had finally returned to Genma's eyes, "Ohayo, Gen."

"Ohayo, Rai. What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

The end.

Thank you all so much for reading this. I enjoy these characters so much.


End file.
